


No Walk in the Park

by TurnaboutIsFoulPlay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutIsFoulPlay/pseuds/TurnaboutIsFoulPlay
Summary: In which allergy season hits Ryoma and Kiyo decides to help, one way or another.First post and it's shit so yay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No Walk in the Park

“Ihh’nGT!”  
“Bless you.”  
“Hh’TSHH!”  
“Bless you again.”  
“Hahh… eh’TCHH!”  
“Bless-”  
“Look, cad you stob thad?” Ryoma shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, pulling out a mass of wadded up tissues, and blowing his nose for what must have been the fortieth time since class began. The walk from the university’s classrooms back to the dorms might have only been five minutes, but during allergy season, it might as well have been an eternity. And of course, who happened to be waiting outside for him, but his roommate. Yep, the anthropologist himself, Korekiyo Shinguji.  
“Well, I was under the impression that it was a polite thing to say.” Kiyo simply chuckled.  
“Yeah, well, it gets addoyigg whed I’b sdeezigg every five...hehhh… hh’TSHH!... Ugh...every five seconds.” Ryoma groaned and buried his face further into the tissues he was holding.  
“Would you like me to carry you? It may get us back faster.” Kiyo knew that this offer was almost certainly going to get rejected, it was rare to see Ryoma accept much help from anyone.  
“Dod't eved thigk about it.” Sure enough, he turned down the offer, rather curtly, in fact. Normally, he would have just been a little annoyed, maybe even slightly amused by the question, but his allergies were such a pain in the ass and he didn’t even want to be near anyone all that much, let alone being carried anywhere. “Besides, we're albost back adyway.” He blew his nose again, groaning quietly.  
“Never one for accepting help, hmm?”  
“Not really, ndo.” He didn’t know why he bothered blowing his nose when it was just going to get stuffed up in a few seconds, anyway. “By allergies ared't eved that bad. Nothigg I cad't deal with.” He sniffled a bit, which was immediately proven to be a mistake. “Oh g-great… hiihhh… ihhhh… it’tchh! H’nchh! Heh’shhh!” He quickly buried his nose into the tissues, attempting to muffle his sneezes as best he could. “This dabd polled…”  
Kiyo raised an eyebrow at him, as he opened the door to the dorm rooms. “Aren’t even that bad, hmm?”  
“Oh, shud up...” Ryoma turned to look at him with a resigned sigh. “Alrighd, you win, they're a…Heh’shhh! They’re...a little...ihhh...it’tchh! A little worse thad usual. But I cad handle byself just fide. Nothigg sobe allergy meds wod't fix, right?” He shrugged.  
“Are you…” Kiyo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “...Always this nonchalant about your own well-being?”  
“Yeah, hodestly. Jeez, with the way you're talkigg, you soudd like you're worried or sobethigg. I mean, It's just allergies.” He coughed a bit, before continuing up the stairs to their dorm.  
“You should get some rest though.” Kiyo smiled, while opening the door to their dorm, as Ryoma flopped onto the couch, blowing his nose into the soaked tissues.  
Kiyo chuckled a bit. “And definitely some more tissues. Something tells me this year’s allergy season isn’t going to be very kind to you. I’ll be back in about half an hour. You should rest while I’m gone.”  
No one needed to tell Ryoma twice, as he curled up on the couch, already half asleep. “Ugh...Thagks Kiyo…”  
“It’s what friends do, Ryoma.” Kiyo nodded as he left. 

When Kiyo returned from the store with allergy medicine, tissues, and cough drops just in case, Ryoma was already fast asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Kiyo just smiled, setting his purchases down on the coffee table, along with a glass of water, before heading back to his own room. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
